


First Day

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All platonic ships, Gen, I am finally posting this after months lmao, Other, Prekerberos, Shiro Zine Fic, shiro centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: This is my piece of the Shiro Zine that was earlier this year!It's some older writing but I hope you all enjoy.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece of the Shiro Zine that was earlier this year! 
> 
> It's some older writing but I hope you all enjoy.

"So you're Takashi Shirogane, correct?" Commander Iverson inquired, glancing between the folder of papers in front of him and the to-be new student in front of him.

"That's correct, sir!" Shiro exclaimed, tipping his cadet hat back, his smiling only seeming to grow.

"Right…and it says here you came here to be a fighter pilot?" Iverson continued, reading over the documents some more, his personality obviously not working with the 

students.

"Yes, sir! Space has always fascinated me, and I've researched so much. I want to be trained to go up there and be among the stars, sir," Shiro's eyes seemed to sparkle with each word he spoke.

Iverson nodded, sliding the file onto the table in front of him.

"Everything seems to be in order. Congratulations Takashi, welcome to Galaxy Garrison," Iverson spoke, standing and extending a hand to the new cadet.

Shiro inhaled happily, his smile becoming wider.

"Thank you, sir!" Shiro exclaimed, taking his commanders hand and shaking it firmly.

"Now then," Iverson started, the two other officers in the room coming up behind Shiro, "These two will take you to the dorm you will be sharing with another student of your class."

Shiro bowed his head slightly, following the two men out of the small office.

They reached the dorm in only a few minutes, one of the escorts tapping a few buttons and the door swinging open to reveal an empty room other than papers on the floor.

"Your roommate is in training right now, here is your passcode for the door," the escort said, handing him a piece of paper. "You don't have any classes today, so take this time off to get used to the Garrison."

Shiro nodded before they continued, "When you're ready, come to the head office and we'll send someone to give you a tour. Glad to have you on board cadet," the two men left, leaving Shiro in the quiet, empty room.

Turning back to look around the room he'd been left in, Shiro surveyed his surroundings. There were two beds, one had tousled sheets and some clothes thrown about.

Shiro walked over to his bed and set his bag on it, nearly slipping one the papers on his way over. Whoever he was staying with was either in a big hurry for their class or not the tidiest.

Shiro clapped his hands together, amping himself up as quickly started picking up the papers.

It had only taken a few minutes, but he soon heard beeping coming from the door.

The door slid open to reveal a boy who was much shorter than Shiro with glasses that covered big, brown eyes with hair to match that spiked out at the bottom. He honestly looked like some kind of owl.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Matt Holt. I didn't realize they were going to be assigning my roommate today. I would've cleaned up for you," He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by himself.

"No, no, it's not a problem! Thank you for having me in your room. My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro," Shiro bowed his head slightly, standing straight up and realizing he was nearly a foot taller than Matt.

"Nice to meet you. I would love to talk some more but I really have to study," Matt said, walking over to the only desk in the room and switching on the small light on top of it.

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to get a tour anyway, it was nice meeting you too," Shiro replied, wandering over to the door and tapping out his code.

Matt didn't reply, just muttered frustration at the problems on his paper that he couldn't seem to get right. 

Shiro wandered down the hall, making his way into the main office and explaining how they had told him to come there if he wanted a tour.

The lady at the desk was smiling widely and fumbled over how attractive the student in front of her was.

"Ah yes, Mr. Shirogane, if you want to stand outside in the hallway, your tour-guide will be here soon," the receptionist replied.

Nodding, Shiro wandered back out into the hallway, looking around for anyone that would look like his ‘tour-guide' but only seeing several students chattering and goofing around.

Loud commotion and the flash of movement next to him caught his eye, causing him to turn his head and look at the scene ahead. Two students were snapping at each other back and forth. One of them had ebony hair, trimmed short in the back but some rather wild bangs. The other was coppertoned and had short brown hair, along with being much taller than ‘wild bangs boy'.

Before Shiro knew it, his legs were carrying him over to the two.

"No fighting, Shiro snapped out, almost a little too stern for his own liking.

The two froze, looking at Shiro nervously, knowing obviously he was an upperclassman.

"Ah, so sorry," the taller one replied, giving a small salute, before rushing off.

"Sorry, you had to step in like that. You're the new upperclassman, right? My name's Keith Kogane. I was sent to give you a tour of the school," Keith replied, going over what sounded like a dull script of words that'd been fed into his system.

"I didn't mean to scare you both," Shiro replied, worry filling his tone.

"You didn't scare me," Keith simply replied, crossing his arms over his chest, "Let's just get this over with."

Shiro nodded, following the kid down the hall towards some of the larger areas of the Garrison. Keith narrated directions and information, but the way he talked seemed as if he was annoyed by Shiro and didn't want to be around him.

It was only his first day and Shiro was already making bad impressions. The head officers personality nearly clashed with his, and his underclassman tour guide clearly didn't want him around. This was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
